


I've Got You

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Like physical hurt, Raydia Week 2018, Wounds, nothing too graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: For Raydia week day one: injury





	I've Got You

"Claudia, I don't want to call your professionalism or anything, but it's almost sundown, and we're _still_   looking for ingredients," Callum pointed out.

"Trust me, the spell will be worth it. It'll save us a whole week on traveling."

"Not if it takes us a whole week to find everything you need," Rayla muttered under her breath, causing Callum to stifle a snicker.

Claudia pretended not to hear. If this elf was going to be rude and judge her magic, so be it. What did Claudia care?

It was incredible that they'd gotten to this point. Once they'd found the brothers and the elf, they also found a girl, a wolf, and a dragon. And no egg, which was kind of Claudia's entire mission. After a lot of confusion, a lot more yelling and a lot _more_   deliberation, Claudia and Soren agreed to help bring the dragon to Xadia to see if they could stop the war. Claudia had the idea that a spell she knew would teleport them to their destination. However, with so many of them, and such a complicated spell, collecting the ingredients required to make it work was not an easy task.

"I'm tired," Ezran whined. "My feet don't want to walk anymore."

"Well, they'll have to, as long as we keep going at this rate," Rayla instructed.

Claudia glared at Rayla's tone. "Soren, can you carry him on your back or something?"

"Totally!" Soren lifted Ezran up and put him on his shoulders. "How's the view up there, Your Highness?"

Ezran laughed. "It's pretty good. I can see mountains, trees, rocks..."

"You mean the stuff we've been seeing for miles?" Rayla grumbled.

"Sort of, but these are different. Actually, one of the trees is blue with green polka dots. Kinda cool."

Claudia's ears perked up. "Is that tree glowing?"

"Yeah! It has such a cool glow to it, like it's being lit up from the inside."

"That's our tree! It has leaves that we need to crush up for the spell. How far away is it, Ez?"

The boy pouted and squinted his eyes. "Based on how far we were able to walk today...It'll probably be another day till we get to it."

"Ugh! That's it." Rayla stopped walking and sat down on a large rock. "If it'll take us an entire day to get there, why not just stop now and continue in the morning. The sun is going down anyway, the kids are exhausted. Even our energetic magic dragon looks like he wants to hit the hay." It was true, Zym had stopped his child-like frolicking and instead chose to lay on Ava's back and snuggle into her fur.

"We could probably go a little further and find a good place to make camp. Somewhere more hidden than directly on an ope dirt path," Claudia suggested.

"Nope. I'm staying right here," Rayla said stubbornly, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Rayla, don't act like a child. Stopping right here isn't a good idea."

"Gotta side with my sister here. It's just safer," Soren put in. Claudia crossed her arms confidently and tried not to look too smug.

"Well, I'm with Rayla, I don't want to walk anymore," Callum said, annoyed. "Plus we haven't really had much to eat."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Callum, come on. Out in the open, we'd be total game for monsters to come out of the dark and bite our heads off!" Claudia wiggled her fingers and bared her teeth, and that seemed to be enough to convince the young prince.

"Never mind. I'm all for continuing to walk," he squeaked.

“Ugh, fine!” Rayla angrily stood up and stormed past the group.

Claudia felt a little guilty watching her go. She tugged at her hair the way she used to when she was a kid and she’d done something she knew was wrong, like try a spell she wasn’t cut out for and break something in the process. She snapped out of her trance to see the rest of the group trudging forward following Rayla. Claudia jogged to be able to keep up.

Rayla’s angry pace had faltered, and next to her strutted Ava with Ellis on top of her, tapping her chin.

”Some people can be so short-tempered,” Ellis observed. “Can’t really blame you, though. We have been walking for a long while.”

Rayla scowled. _“We_ have. I don’t think you’ve gotten off that mutt all day.”

”You’re stressed. Understandable. A good night’s rest ought to make you feel better.”

”Let’s hope that’s the case,” she muttered, looking up the mountain where she could see a faint blue glow reflecting off some rocks

 

* * *

Claudia woke up to the sound of a twig snapping and someone cursing under their breath. Nervous, she grabbed a small leather pouch from a pocket in her dress, preparing to cast a disarming spell.

She sat up quickly and faced the source of the noise. Panicking, the elf held up her swords in a defensive formation.

“Rayla?” Claudia immediately stuffed her pouch back in her dress. “What are you doing?”

Rayla put the swords back in their sheaths and straightened up. “I’m going to get those dumb leaves. All of us following the path will take a whole day, me going alone swinging through trees will probably get me there sooner.”

Claudia rolled her eyes. “Don’t be stupid. We can all go in the morning. You were so stubborn about getting rest earlier. You need it.”

”What we  _need_ is to get the dragon to Xadia as fast as possible. I’m going to get those leaves.”

”Rayla, seriously, it’s fine,” she insisted. “You don’t always have to give 110% for everything.”

”That’s rich, coming from someone who doesn’t even give 50%” Rayla snapped.

Claudia bit her tongue to avoid saying something she'd regret as she tried to mask the pain she felt. Rayla turned and began walking away.

"You know it's stupid to go out there alone, right?" she called after her.

Rayla whirled around. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, dummy." Claudia stood up and yawned. "I mean I'm coming with you.

* * *

Claudia pretended to ignore the extravagant flips Rayla was doing through the tops of the trees. "If you want to exhaust yourself like that when you could just be walking, by all means, go nuts." Rayla ignored her as well, climbing a tree to get a better view of their destination.

"You know, if you joined me up here, we could just skid across the treetops and get there within the hour."

"I'm good, thanks." As if she could even get up there anyway. Claudia had never been the athletic one in the family. That title belonged to Soren. Fine by her, she got to do cool magic.

 "You're no fun," Rayla complained, leaping to a limb on a tree a few feet away.

"Excuse you, I am plenty fun."

"Sure. Like how you tried to kill me the first time we met. That was fun."

"The circumstances were different and you know that," Claudia protested. She looked down at the ground and sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight. Let's just find the tree and get what we came for, all right?" When there was no response, Claudia figured she hadn't been loud enough. She looked up into the trees but couldn't see any sign of her. "Rayla?" Nothing. Panic began to set in. "Rayla!"

Suddenly a figure landed next to her. It was Rayla, who somehow landed on her feet, gritting her teeth and staring at something hidden in the tree branches. Her swords were out, and all signs pointed to there being a creature somewhere.

Claudia pulled out a jar with a swirling black cloud inside. A hex jar. "Ray, what is it?" Her eyes darted among the trees, but she saw nothing. Ignoring her, Rayla scampered up a tree trunk and disappeared. "Rayla! Wait up!" Claudia tried to run after her.

There was a lot of clanging, smacking, and snaps above her, but Claudia still couldn't see what was going on. After a loud crack, a few branches rained down, causing Claudia to scream and cover her head. Unfortunately, the hex bottle fell out of her hand and smashed on the ground, releasing the hex.

"No!" she shouted, throwing a counter-curse at it to keep it from hurting Rayla. Yes, it could have hit whatever monster Rayla was fighting, but Claudia wasn't taking that chance. When she threw the counter-curse, the hex erupted into a fireball, setting fire to the tree.

"Rayla! Look out!" From the branches above, there came a thunderous crack, and a body began falling to the ground. It was Rayla.

Claudia ran and thrust out her arms to catch the moonshadow elf before she hit the ground. It sent a painful shock through her arms, but she was able to catch her bridal style and slide to the ground as a human pillow to keep Rayla from hitting the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Rayla moaned and rubbed her head, then glared at Claudia. "Am I okay? What do you think? I just fought a monster in the trees in the dark, got no assistance from you, and almost plummeted fifteen feet to my death. Am I okay? Am I?"

"You don't need to shout at me!" Claudia shouted. "I saved your life!"

"Yeah, after you almost _killed_   me!"

"I didn't mean to set the tree on fire!"

"Why did you even care enough to try and help?"

"I wasn't going to let you fight that thing alone! I care about your safety! Why do you think I almost got myself killed trying to catch you?!" Claudia's eyes widened as she realized she was still holding Rayla bridal style in her arms. Bitterly, she released her, causing Rayla to roll off and hit the ground shoulder-first.

"Ah!" Rayla sucked in air through clenched teeth as she clutched the shoulder that had hit the ground. Immediately concerned, Claudia knelt down and put her hand on Rayla's back. Rayla pulled away at first, but when she looked up at Claudia she saw the worry in her eyes. She turned and showed Rayla her left shoulder, which had a deep gash that was bloody and dirty.

"Oh my gosh, you're hurt really badly." Claudia pulled a small vial of pink liquid from a pocket in her dress.

"It's nothing, really. 'Bandages and time will heal it just fine,' that's what I always say."

"I mean, I have a potion that could help you right now. Trust me, it doesn't hurt."

"I don't need your help!" Claudia was taken aback by Rayla's abruptness. The hurt in her eyes wasn't just from the wound, it was also something else, Claudia could tell.

"You may not need my help," she said softly. "But if you want it, I'm offering it to you." The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Rayla held out her arm.

"You promise it doesn't hurt?" Rayla asked, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her pointy ear.

"Promise." Claudia gently dabbed some of the liquid over Rayla's gash, then placed a little kiss on the shoulder. Rayla gave her a puzzled look.

"It's what makes the spell officially activate," she said sheepishly. It wasn't a lie, the wound started closing almost immediately, and Claudia took out some gauze to wipe away some of the extra blood. "There. Better?"

Rayla looked up at Claudia for a briefly before immediately pulling her into a tight hug. "Better," she whispered into Claudia's ear as Claudia hugged her back.


End file.
